Too Late
by Ellen1996
Summary: Dianna Agron has a rough day on set. Naya and Lea try to help her, but soon find out that there is something horribly wrong with Dianna, and there is nothing they can do about it. IRL fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: After spending numerous hours of reminiscing about Achele/HeYa fics, reading and admiring them, I have finally made the choice of stepping in line and putting one of my own out there. I got the inspiration to write this fic from walking in a mall today, the same mall that I got the idea of Undead from. Thanks for reading.**_

_Too late __by __Ellen1996_

"Weakling…" Dianna Agron mentally curses herself as she sits in her trailer by herself. Her knees pulled up to her chest, sitting on a chair with her hands in her hair. She has a lot of scenes today, and it's one of those days where nothing works. Ryan has gone half hysterical, practically begging her on his knees to get the scene right. She feels so idiotic, such a mess…such a burden. Now the tears are coming slowly, and smoothly, as they roll over her cheeks. She isn't normally one to cry fast, but she feels so bad she could have sunk into the ground.

A knock on the trailer door. Her head shoots up. She dries her cheeks with the palm of her hand and looks at the door. "Who is it?" Her voice sounds so weak and fragile.

"Naya." Her best friend's voice echoes inside of Dianna's ears. She stands up slowly and walks to the door. Her hand on the doorknob, she recoils. "Naya, I don't really want to see lots of people right now."

"Well, I'm all alone." The sarcastic retort comes quickly. "Naya, it's nothing, I'm fine…I'm just having a rough day."

"Yeah, you could say that…anyways, I know I'm not the best friend in the universe at times, but I need to talk to you…please…It's freezing out here!"

With a sigh, Dianna unlocks the door. Naya Rivera is standing there, rendered to an ice-cube, shivering. The blonde pulls her friend inside quickly and shuts the door. Naya removes her coat, gently places it over a chair and then rubs her arms, trying to warm them up. Dianna joins her.

"I know it's cold…sorry for letting you wait." She feels stupid again for sounding as helpless as she feels.

"Di, what is going on? You never have this…this thing where stuff doesn't work out." Naya looks at her, concern flickering in her eyes. "Is something going on?"

"No." her quick answer doesn't fool anyone. Dianna takes a deep breath. Naya looks sympathetically. "If you don't want to talk, that's fine, Di. Whatever you're up to."

"It's not that I don't trust you…It's…Please never mind. I'm going to get ready for the choir room scene in 30."

Naya nods slowly. "Okay, just remember that I'm here for you, okay?"

Dianna smiles. "I know. Thanks, Nay." And with a hug, Naya Rivera is gone. Dianna puts on her Quinn clothes and walks to set slowly, reluctant about the events of the next hour.

(…)

"Okay, now everybody dance and have a good time…" Ryan Murphy announces it in his megaphone as if it is the most normal thing in the world. Every actor in the shot, all of the glee kids, oblige. Everybody dances as if there is no tomorrow. Even Dianna manages to have a blast. The song Lea is singing is amazing, and awesome to dance to.

"Now Cory, grab Dianna and twirl her around for the camera." Dianna's heart somersaults at the director's guideline. Oh no.

Cory looks at her with a joyful expression, and puts two hands on her arms. He lifts her off the ground to spin her, and that's when it happens.

A painful expression covers Dianna's features, and she screams in horror. One of the crew members quickly shuts off the song that Lea was lip-synching to, and every person in the room looks at Dianna. Cory's mouth is dropped, and he looks more shocked than she's ever seen him. With both hands covering her mouth, she runs quickly. Back to the safe and sound environment of her trailer, where she resumes her action of sitting on the couch, weeping.

This time, the knocking comes faster than it has ever come before.

"Dianna! OPEN THE DOOR!" This time, it's Ryan's voice at the door and not Naya's. Figuring it's for the best that she opens the door to the director of the show she is on, she opens it.

Ryan Murphy is not someone to get mad quickly, but the situations aree obviously getting to him. He is an uncomfortable shade of purple in his face and his fists are balled. Next to him is Naya, she probably threatened to kill him if she couldn't go with him. He barges into the trailer immediately.

"What is your deal?" he practically yells at her. She's taken aback by this. She doesn't have a deal.

"I…I'm sorry for messing up the shot." Dianna looks at the ground, feeling guilty. Naya looks at her best friend, still worried.

"Make that shotS…" he groans. "You wasted an entire day of shots, Dianna! WHY? What is the problem?" he asks, still furious. She shakes her head. "I…I don't know...nothing's wrong. I'm sorry, Ryan, I've been absent minded lately and-…" There's no time for continuing, however, when Ryan steps forward and slaps her across the cheek. The impact and shock knock Dianna off her feet ,and she's flung into her chair with her back. A gasp, and then an intense pain. She yells out again in agony. Ryan steps back when Naya squeaks and runs to Dianna's aid.

"And stop the pain thing. I don't want attention brats on my set. Final warning, Agron. Your next shots are in about an hour, pull yourself together."

As soon as Ryan is gone, Naya looks at Dianna in shock. The bruise already forming on her cheek, the tears in her eyes, the gritted teeth…Something more is going on here. She kneels down by her friend and pulls her in a reassuring hug.

"It's okay…Shh…I'm here." The blonde is still weeping uncontrollably.

"Sorry…" She apologizes quietly. Naya shakes her head. "Not your fault. He overreacted. I'll slap him back later. Dianna, look at me."

Dianna looks up at her best friend. Naya arches an eyebrow. "Is everything okay, physically?" Dianna looks back at her feet, and shakes her head. The motion is barely visible.

"Please don't tell anyone…" she starts her explanation, with the tears still fresh on her now bruised cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: sorry for the lack of updates, guys. Also, no offends to Alex Pettyfer's acting or anything, but the internet says that he went all psycho on our Dianna, so I kind of hate him now.**_

**Chapter 2**

With a sniff, she takes a deep breath and looks Naya in the eyes. "My boyfriend…" But she doesn't need to continue, for Naya's fists clench tight and she gets up. "Naya, wait! You don't get it!"

The latina turns back around. "What's not there to get, Di? That ass hurt you!"

"Just wait! He didn't mean to! I didn't even explain it yet!" Di screams at her friend, the pain in her limbs becoming harder to ignore. Naya takes a deep breath and joins her friend on the ground again, putting a hand around her waist. Dianna flinches but doesn't pull back. "It was a stupid fight…he didn't mean to…"

"I'm going to kill Alex Pettyfer…" Naya groans. The grip on the blonde's waist tightens. Dianna puts a hand on Naya's mouth and sighs. "We had a disagreement, and we were close to the stairs. He…grabbed my arm and pushed me and I lost my balance…he tried to catch me, but I fell too fast. It was just a stupid accident." Naya relaxes a little bit, but still remains angry.

"That doesn't take away the fact that he hurt you! Did you go to the hospital?" Dianna shrinks back and shakes her head timidly. Naya gasps. "Why the hell not! You could have broken a rib!"

The blonde sighs. "Because, Naya! This happened this morning, before I came to work! Show must go on! I couldn't let anyone wait!"

"Yeah, and you got an extra slap in the face for it!" Naya is close to tears. "Dianna, I'm taking you to the hospital, right now." Dianna opens her mouth to protest, but Naya shushes her. "It's not up for discussion, Agron. Can you get up?" Naya helps her friend up and supports her as they both walk to her trailer door. Naya swings it open with one hand and helps Dianna through.

"Ahh…crap this fucking hurts." Dianna winces as new pains rush through her. Naya gets more concerned by the second. "We gotta do this fast."

"You know, on the bright side, I can finally act into what Quinn's doing." Dianna jokes, trying to break the tension. Naya isn't in the mood for jokes.

"Come on, Nay. Even you can't resist my lame jokes." Dianna smiles, and Naya looks at her, both eyebrows raised. "Come on, Di. This is serious."

"What? I just fell down the stairs, no biggie." Dianna shakes her head. "Nay, you're usually the optimistic one. I'm fine."

"Listen to me, Di. I heard stories about that guy, and he's a loose cannon. He gets totally psycho when something happens that he doesn't like. I know that you probably think this is nothing, but what would have happened if you bumped your head? If you started bleeding out? If you broke your neck or your spine?"

"Nay, relax. You're scaring me. I'm fine." Dianna can barely hold back tears of her own. Naya shakes her head. "I don't want you to get hurt, Di." She unlocks her car in the parking lot and looks at Dianna. "I don't want to see you in a hospital."

"Weren't you just forcing me to go to one?." Dianna smiled. Then, her face dropped. "Listen, it was just something that got out of hand. It doesn't change the way I feel about him, or he about me for that matter. All that matters is the fact that we love each other, Nay. And it's just some bumps and bruises. I don't need to go to a hospital for that."

With a huff, Naya locks her car again and stops in the middle of the parking lot. "Fine, no hospital. On one condition."

Dianna raises one eyebrow and shrugs. "What?"

"You're going to let me check you over for broken ribs."

"Naya, how many times do I need to tell you? I'm FINE!" she mouths the last word as if she were talking to a deaf person.

"Guys? What's going on?" A voice makes both heads snap up really fast, causing Dianna to wince and rub her neck."

"Di?" Naya looks at her, but she shrugs. "Nothing. Just twisted my neck. Hi Lee." She greets the brunette who walks up to them. "What's up with you and Ryan, Di? He just stormed on set spitting out your name like you were…well, it was bad. What's up?" she asks. Dianna sighs.

"It's nothing. We kind of had a disagreement on why I'm absent minded on set today." Naya looks at her with sympathy, but all it does is make Dianna feel even worse.

"Is that a bruise? What happened?" Lea steps forward and tilts Dianna's chin up with her right hand. She narrows her eyes as she notices the hand-print pattern. "Did…did Ryan do this?"

"Jackpot for Sarfati." Naya sighs. "He slapped her when she was explaining that she actually ...now." every word equals one pat on the blonde's shoulders.

"I already told you, Nay. I'm not going anywhere for just that." Dianna groans as she looks back at Lea. "Isn't the next scene a Faberry one?"

"Yeah. Why?" Lea asks, her hand still resting on Dianna's chin. "I have a feeling that Quinn's going to fall out of her wheelchair." Dianna comments. Lea and Naya both frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…just a thought." Dianna walks, well more like stumbles, away to her trailer and Naya groans. "Fuck…" Lea turns back to her and frowns. "What's going on with Di?"

"She's blocking everyone out. She's not telling me the truth. Listen, I have to talk to Ryan, could you please go to her trailer and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid? And maybe…convince her to take an Advil or something."

Lea nods, without even thinking about what she's doing. Naya runs off and Lea remains in the parking lot for a second. Then, she spins around to walk back to Dianna's trailer.

As soon as she's set one step, someone grabs her waist from behind and puts a hand on her mouth. She screams in fear, but the person behind her doesn't let go.

"Listen to me." The raspy male voice whispers in her ear. "And listen closely, Michele."

She screams again and bites his hand. He drops her onto the floor roughly, and she gets up and runs away, yelling. Before she knows it, he's tackled her and pins her down onto the floor. The figure is wearing a hoodie, so she can't see his face. "You're going to go to Charls right now and tell her that she'd better apologize to me."

"Who the hell is Charls! What the fuck do you want!" he laughs, and when he says his next words, she realizes he sounds british, and awfully familiar. With a shock, she gets it. Who 'Charls' is. What he wants.

"What if she doesn't!" Lea yells at him, before spitting in his face. He growls and picks her up by her hair from the concrete. Then, he throws her back onto the ground. Her head hits the hard underground and she's blacking out. She barely hears his last sentence.

"Then I'll kill you in front of her."

_**Tbc…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happy summer everybody! I just finished my finals, so this is the third chapter. Lots of drama, comforting and friendship. (I meant Achele and HeYa friendship, obviously. I don't think I'm ready for the romance part yet)**_

**Chapter 3**

"So, basically, what happened to her wasn't her fault. And no offense, Ryan, but you were way out of line with that slap." Naya worries her lip between her teeth as she awaits his reaction. He sighs and nods. "I guess in that case I'll go apologize to her. But you have to understand me too, Naya. This show is a well-oiled machine. If one little thing happens, this entire machine stops."

"I get it, Ryan. Just…an apology to her is all I ask. She's under a lot of pressure right now. When are her next scenes?"

"Well…since the Faberry scenes are postponed, the next one is an unholy trinity scene in the hallway…in about 15 minutes. Do you think she could make that?"

"I guess so." Naya nods. "Thanks Ryan. I'll go get her."

He smiles briefly and then walks away. She sighs and turns around to check on Dianna's trailer.

"Hey, Di? Can I come in? The Faberry scene is postponed but there's an Unholy Trinity scene in 15." Naya knocks on the door. Dianna opens it and nods for Naya to come in, the latina obliges.

"Where's Lea?" Naya asks. Dianna shrugs. "I don't have a tracker on her, she's probably recording some scenes or something…"

"What the…you didn't see her after you walked away from the parking lot?"

"Uh...no…why?" Dianna raises an eyebrow. Naya groans. "Something's wrong. I asked her to keep you company after you left…"

Dianna looks at the ground. "Where do you think she is?"

Naya huffs. "I don't know but I don't like where my mind is going with this…I'll check the parking lot, can you check on set? Or…do you want to stay here?"

"No, it's okay, I'll help you look for her. I'll text you when I find her."

"Same." Naya nods and runs off, followed by a pale looking Dianna. Each go separate ways at the studio entrance.

"Lea?" Naya asks as she runs into the parking lot. She goes to Lea's private parking spot, but the car is not occupied. It's exactly the way it was a couple of hours ago. She looks around again. "LEA?" she yells out, feeling kind of stupid. If paparazzi were in those bushes behind her at the time, they'd think that she'd gone completely insane. She honestly couldn't give a fuck at the moment, however.

"LEE?" She repeats again, walking around the parking lot. Suddenly, a noise enters her ears. She freezes, thinking it's just her own footsteps and listens closely. There's the sound again. It's coming from behind Cory's car… her heartbeat picks up, and she mentally prepares for the worst when she steps around Cory's Land Rover. When she finally sees the girl, her stomach jumps painfully and she races to the girl's prone body on the floor.

"Lea! Lee, can you hear me? Can you move? What happened?" She kneels down by the brunette's side and puts a hand on her cheek. Lea opens her eyes slowly. "Naya?"

"Yeah…" Naya sighs in relief for one second, relieved that she'd recognized her. "Yeah, it's me. What happened?"

"I don't…uh…there was a man…b-but…I'm fine." She sits up slowly, Naya helping her, and she gets onto her feet eventually. She shakes her head as if to get water out of it and then puts a hand on her forehead. Naya keeps an eye on her, but grabs her phone from her pocket at the same time.

_To Dianna: _**Found her. Knocked unconscious PL. Bringing her 2 your trailer. Meet us there. Naya.**

The reply comes almost immediately.

_From Dianna: _**Ask her whether Alex did it or not.**

Naya sighs and turns back to Lea, who is watching her. "Lee, I'm bringing you to Dianna's trailer. She has a pretty big first aid kit."

Lea shakes her head. "Nothing happened, Naya. The dude just threw me on the concrete and I blacked out for like five minutes."

"You losing consciousness is not 'nothin', Lee. You could have a concussion, or brain damage, or a cerebral hemorrhage…I don't want that. Now tell me something. Was the guy that you attacked Alex Pettyfer?"

"I…is that Dianna's boyfriend?" Lea asks, running a hand through her hair. Naya nods, and Lea looks at the ground. Without words, she just told Naya that her worst fear has become reality: Alex Pettyfer is at the studios. With a gasp, she realizes that Dianna could be in danger this instant. Without thinking, she runs to Lea, picks her up bridal style and runs towards the trailers.

Arriving at Dianna's trailer, the first thing she does is listen at the door. She doesn't hear anything and opens the door forcefully with her elbow. Nobody is there. She puts Lea down on a chair, small protests coming out of the brunette's mouth, and looks at her condition. Nothing seems wrong, but she inspects her hair anyways for any cuts or blood. Lea huffs impatiently. "Naya, I'm serious, nothing is wrong. I don't even have a headache." Naya raises one eyebrow and looks at Lea, who shakes her head. "Okay, maybe just a little bit…but not enough to be worried about! Seriously, Naya…why are you so freaked out?"

"Alex hurt her…Dianna, I mean. She's full of bruises and I think she even cracked a rib or two." The gasp that Lea makes to react to this statement makes Naya feel worse. "Did he hurt you, Lee? Did he say something?"

Lea thinks for a second and then nods. "He um…grabbed me by the waist and told me that…that I should tell 'Charls' that she'd better apologize…when I asked him what would happen if she didn't apologize, he threw me on the concrete and…uh…told me that…" she freezes, her eyes focused on a point behind Naya, who becomes concerned immediately. "Lee? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"He…said that he'd kill me in front of Dianna…if she didn't apologize."

"Apologize for what? Assuming that that 'Charls' person is in fact Dianna…" Lea nods and sighs. "I don't know…he didn't mention anyth-…" the door opens and Lea's eyes widen in horror. For a second, Naya believes that it's in fact Alex who is at the door with a gun or something, ready to shoot her, but when she turns around she sees that Dianna is climbing into her own trailer, sporting an obviously fresh black eye.

"Shit, Di…What happened?" Naya asks her, but she shakes her head and walks to Lea, kneeling in front of her, ignoring the obvious pain in her midsection. "Are you okay?" she rasps. Lea nods quickly. "I'm fine…nothing happened…" Dianna nods and then turns around to face Naya, who winces at the sight of her injured eye. "Give her a wet washcloth for her headache, Nay." She turns to walk away through the door but Naya steps forward and grabs her arm. Dianna cries out in pain and Naya lets go immediately, but still looks at her.

"I'm not letting you leave until you explain your newest collector's item." She points at the blonde's eye and Dianna sighs. "To be honest, it's not much of your business, Naya."

"Listen to me, and listen close, Dianna Elise Agron. If you think for one second that you're alone in this, then I'll personally add a couple of _more _items to your collection. Am I making myself clear? Now spill!" she groans at Dianna, who nods quickly. Lea watches the exchange carefully. Dianna collapses on her small couch and looks at the two girls.

"I know Alex is at the Fox lot, Dianna. He hurt you again, didn't he?" Naya adds.

"We had a talk. He came up to me while I was looking for Lea on set but there were too many people around. He dragged me to one of the supply closets and he told me that I had told everyone about our 'incident' this morning. He looked scared and…and unpredictable. He socked me in the eye and then he told me something about killing Lea…"

"He told me that he'd kill me in front of you if you didn't apologize to him, Charls." Lea puts the nickname behind the sentence on purpose, and Dianna winces at the memory.

"What do you have to apologize for, Di?" Naya asks her carefully. She sighs. "Okay, I haven't been completely honest with you guys. He didn't push me and let me fall down the stairs."

"I fucking knew it." Naya sighs. "So, what did he do?"

"I was later than usual yesterday, because of the defect camera that stopped the shooting. He had prepared dinner, everything was so sweet .And I missed everything, so when I came home two hours late, he freaked out."

"And he attacked you." Naya finishes the explanation for her. "I didn't get any sleep, everything hurt so much…" Dianna groans. Naya steps forward and pulls her friend in a hug, careful of her injuries.

"Shh…everything is going to be okay…that ass won't ever hurt you again…"

_**Tbc…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Alex, please calm down…you're gonna do something you'll regret…" Dianna's trembling voice echoed off the walls. He huffed and stepped closer._

"_Do you have any idea how long I've been planning this dinner? How LONG I spent making sure everything was PERFECT!" he yelled the last word and stepped even closer, Dianna closing her eyes._

"_Alex…please…" she pleaded softly. He raised his hand to hit her and she closed her eyes, preparing for the impact, but it never came. Instead, he stormed past her and into the kitchen, presumably to switch off the stove. She sighed and walked to the sofa, rubbing her eyes tiredly, but a noise interrupted her. Turning around, she was met with a blinding pain in her stomach area, and the grinning face of Alex Pettyfer clutching a steak knife. She dropped to her knees, crying out, and slammed her head against the table, seeing nothing but black._

With a loud gasp, she shot up from her dream, met with a blinding pain in her stomach area. With a loud whine, she dropped back onto the fabric of her sofa, breathing heavily. Two hands were moved to her shoulders to stabilize her.

"Stay down, you'll hurt yourself." Came the concerned voice. It sounded very familiar but Dianna couldn't place it.

"W-what happened? W-why am I…" She trailed off as she saw that she was now inside her house. Cracking her brains even more, she knew that the only person who had her spare key was Lea, which she now recognised as the owner of the voice.

"You're at your place…You fell asleep in your trailer and we figured it'd be best if you were away from the lot." Lea took a seat on the couch next to her. "We didn't want to wake you. I thought about going to my place for a second but I figured you'd want to be somewhere familiar when you woke up."

With a nod of the head, she thanked Lea silently for her quick thinking. Then, she swallowed a sudden lump in her throat as the thoughts and memories came back. "Alex…"

"We called security. He's still hiding somewhere but they'll get him, I promise." Lea bit her lower lip and stroked a piece of lost hair off the blonde's face. "Are you in pain?"

"It's okay." Dianna responded. "I can take it."

"That's not what I asked." Lea stated, getting up. "I'm preparing you an advil, and no discussion about whether you'll take it or not." She disappeared into the kitchen, and the blonde got up from the sofa slowly, looking around.

"What if he comes here?" she asked herself, thinking about the consequences. Lea walked back inside, frowning. "Did you say something?"

"I just…I wondered…what if he comes over here? He knows where I live and he has a key."

Lea raised her head. "Then I'll protect you and we'll call the cops."

Dianna chuckled at the brunette's statement. "If you say so."

Lea frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde shook her head and walked back to the sofa. "Nothing, nothing…"

"take the damn advil and shut up." Lea growled playfully, putting it in front of Dianna, who nodded and took the pill quickly. Lea watched her movement intensely as if making imaginary notes. The blonde frowned. "Something to see?"

"It's just…y-you look like you take pills all the time…like it's no big deal." Lea said slowly, afraid to hurt Dianna with her words. Said blonde shook her head.

"I'm not entirely sure why you're saying that but if you're saying I'm a drug addict then no." She chuckled. A smile appeared on the brunette's face, rolling her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey..I'm going to the bathroom real quick, I'll be back soon." Dianna stated, getting back up.

"Okay…don't take too long. And yell out if you need help." Lea said. Dianna sighed.

"I'm not that cripple."

After that, she took off, getting up the stairs and into the bathroom, switching the lights on and locking the door behind her.

As if hypnotised, she walked to the cupboard and took out some towels, folding them neatly on the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, nothing but brokenness and madness staring back in the mirror.

Then, her eyes fell on something entirely different in the cupboard behind her.

Her razorblades.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Time was frozen. She turned around and faced the cupboard, her hands raised unconsciously. With a shaky breath, she grabbed a razor blade from the pack and raised it, so she could study it. The blades looked sharp and ready to pierce through skin.

She looked at herself in the mirror once again, with the razor in her hand and shook her head.

"This is insane." She whispered to herself. Then she bit her lip and looked at the blade. Her insides were split into two halves. One part of her wanted to try and see if it really solved the pain, the other thought it was pure madness.

Her inner battle was postponed when she heard a knock on the door. With a gasp, she put her hand behind her back. "C-come in."

Lea appeared in the doorway, looking concerned. "How are you doing?"

"Uhm…I'm good…y-you?"

"Yeah…" Lea nodded quickly. "I'm fine."

"Good to hear." Dianna nodded, hoping furiously that Lea wouldn't come in. Said brunette cleared her throat and stepped a bit closer, to Dianna's discomfort. "So, uh, I made you some tea. Please drink it."

"I will…" Dianna nodded, stepping backwards, her back hitting the shower wall. With a grunt, she leaned against it. This movement was noticed very much by Lea, who frowned. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just told you." Dianna said, trying to sound casual. Lea didn't buy it and stepped closer.

"You're acting weird, Dianna." Lea frowned. Dianna flinched as Lea was but a foot away from her.

"You can tell me anything, Di." Lea bit her lower lip, sounding very worried. Dianna tried to form a sentence but her mind wouldn't tell her which word came after which. So she just settled on shrugging it off. She turned around to walk to the door, but Lea put a hand on hers.

This meant that she unconsciously put her hand on the blade and she yelpt out and pulled her hand back, a cut on the palm of her hand seeping blood. "What the hell!"

"Oh my God Lee! I'm so sorry!" Dianna's eyes widened. "So sorry!"

"What _is _that?!" she pointed at Dianna's hand with her good arm. Dianna pressed her lips together and opened her hand, revealing the blade. Lea's mouth dropped. Not caring anymore about her bloody hand, she stepped forward and slapped the razor out of Dianna's weak grasp. "W-what were you doing…?"

"I wasn't…" Dianna started, but Lea cut her off immediately. "Are you _hurting _yourself?!"

"I…I…I don't…" The blonde tried to defend herself weakly, but Lea didn't buy it. "Jesus Christ, Dianna…"

"I…I just…I'm sorry, Lea…h-how's your hand?" the blonde asked, cupping the brunette's hand in hers, investigating the cut. Lea took a shaky breath and grabbed Dianna by the waist, pulling her out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

"Sit down." Lea ordered. Dianna took a seat onto the couch quickly, not wanting to aggrevate the girl.

Lea took a seat facing Dianna and grabbed the blonde's hands, looking her in the eyes.

"Please…_God_…Don't ever do that again. Promise me." The girl sobbed. This broke Dianna's heart.

"I…I will…I w-wasn't even sure w-whether I was going to do it or not." The blonde started sobbing as well. Lea nodded through her tears.

"It won't solve anything, Dianna…It won't."

Dianna opened her mouth to respond to Lea's statement, but her cellphone rang. With a sigh, she answered without looking. "Dianna speaking."

After that, her eyes widened and widened for the seconds after that, until a point where she swallowed audibly and disconnected, putting it back in her pocket. Lea frowned.

"Who was it?" Dianna just kept on staring ahead. Lea put a careful hand on the blonde's cheek. "Dianna?"

"Alex." She answered nonchalantly. Lea's eyes widened too. "W-what did he say?"

Tears streamed down Dianna's face, the brunette wrapped her arms around her and shushed her gently. "You can tell me."

"h-he said 'You think razor blades are going to make you forget?' a-and then he said 'you should check the closets before you think about leaving.'" Lea gasped at the sentence and wrapped her arms around her friend even tighter. "It's gonna be okay, Di. I promise."

"How can you promise?! He's here in the house!" Dianna cried. Lea shook her head.

"Maybe he's bluffing, sweetie. We don't know. I'm going to find out."

Lea got up and walked to the bathroom, checking cupboards and closets for any trace of Alex Pettyfer. She went upstairs, checking the bedrooms, and every time she opened a door she hoped that he wouldn't be there. After a while, she concluded that Alex had indeed been bluffing and walked downstairs with a sigh.

"Dianna, he was bluf-" she cut herself off with a gasp when she saw the scene in the living room.

Dianna was on the ground, breathing heavy, arms raised over her head. Standing next to her was the devil himself, in her eyes. He looked up and saw her standing there. He smiled and pointed something downwards, at the ground.

With a gasp, Lea saw what it was. It was a gun.

And he was pointing it at Dianna.


End file.
